paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Teenage Mutant Ninja Patrol
Ok this was another (old) story from a Norwood Park assignment that I am eager to share with everyone on this wiki. This one was finished September 23, 2015 (7th grade). And I can tell it's from seventh grade cause' one the year and two I would write a lot on TMNT. Oh and this is a Sci-Fi story we had to create for the genre we were studying sci-fi. This was also officially 18 pages long! Teenage Mutant Ninja Patrol Sci-Fi One night in Adventure City (or Adventure Bay and NYC combination) the Turtles were in the sewers doing uh, ninja turtle stuff like playing video games,eating pizza, hanging out and sometimes skateboarding. While that Master Splinter was resting until he had one of those visions again and April O’ Neil sensed danger. “Sensi; said April. I feel something like danger *gruuu*.” “What is it?” asked Master Splinter “I don’t know but I feel like it’s with Shredder; like he’s pairing up with some other villain, but I just don’t know his name!” Master Splinter thought about it and said, “Leonardo, tell everyone else to come back here it’s very important!” “I will do whatever I can to help Master Splinter.” said Leo faithfully “Good now go and get them.” Master Spliter reprimanded Leo was off along others Mikey, Donnie, and Ralph were out skateboarding Leo called them from the T-Phone. Mikey was the one with the ringing T-Phone because Leo called him and to talk to everyone else from Mikey’s T-Phone instead of Donnie’s “Wait guys, stop for a sec my T-Phone is ringing, It’s Leo.” “Then answer it Mikey!” yelled Ralph “Ok, ok, Don’t yell at me; please!” Mikey pleaded Ralph not to yell at him Ralph thought about it, “Ok; I won’t yell at you.” The brothers looked down at Leo who was talking, “Guys I need you to come back to the sewers; ASAP, this is important Master Splinter and April need to talk to us!” Donnie exclaimed “Let’s go guys Leo said this is really important!” The turtle brothers were skateboarding home then they reached their home in the sewers in NYC they ran over to where Leo, Master Splinter, and April O'Neil were standing. “What is it Leo?” Ralph questioned Before Leo could answer Splinter interrupted him, “My sons!” shouted Master Splinter. “We need to talk to you April and I have had some visions lately, about Shredder pairing up with a new villain and that villain has a bunch of pathetic cats.” Ralph laughed “Raphael!, this is serious!” scolded Splinter “Ok, Ok; you don’t have to tell me a million times!” Master Splinter did not take that assault well. He clutched his fists and started training Raphael and kicking his shell till Ralph couldn’t take it any more. Raphael was feeling pain in his shell he needed to find Spike his beloved pet turtle to cure his pain and there he was right on the table sleeping under the light. Raphael was tearing up but that didn’t stop him. He pet Spike ‘till his hands hurt, he was very grateful to have a turtle of his own, so Raph was hugging Spike and hugging him till he heard… “My sons go go he’s out there me and April will stay here for backup.” Then Leo, Mikey, Donnie, and Ralph were off. They saw Shredder and another man and the foot clan on top of the roof of the turtle’s favorite pizza place; Mikey was craving pizza but Leo told him no and to stay in the shadows till he signaled them to attack. Shredder was waiting, standing on the roof ready for anyone trying to attack then he turned the other way watching the opposite direction. Leo signaled them to go into the scene. Now they were off! Attacking Shredder and the foot clan, Shredder was defeated and Ralph finished off the foot clan but then the strange man with the kittens came. The turtles didn’t know what to do so they called 911 but no one answered because they were turtles. Then Leo looked and he saw a bunch of dogs and a human riding the streets of Adventure Bay City. “Hey guys let’s check out those people down there they may able to help and stay with us.” said Leo “Let’s do it!” exclaimed all the turtles but Ralph he just said no and just sat up there and said he would stay up here just in case Shredder and the foot clan came back and also maybe if the Kraang came to. “Hey, guys we are the ninja turtles I’m Leo; this is Mikey and Donnie and Ralph is on the roof on backup patrol”. said Leo feeling dignified “Oh we know you guys and you’ve probably heard about us we are the PAW PATROL and we save the day too”. Ryder exclaimed happily Then Ryder introduced himself and all the pups. “Hi I’m Ryder, this is Chase, Marshall, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Everest.” said Ryder kindly introducing him and the pups “Ok, Nice to so can you help us;” said Leo “and live with us to.” added Mikey and maybe we can switch of houses to like you and your house and us and our house!” asked Mikey “Of course!” everyone said Everyone agreed with these changes and asked who was that man standing up on the roof “Chase!, Sniff out the scent”! Ryder exclaimed “Alright Ryder; Chase is on the.. *achoo* case!” said Chase “Sorry, Ryder my cat allergies are going crazy *achoo*.” said Chase apologizing “Cat allergies Cali and Precious are at the park it must be only one thing!” Ryder said fiercely “It must be Mayor Humdinger and the Kitty Catastrophe Crew!” exclaimed Chase “Chase go up there and just make for sure”. said Ryder “Super spy Chase is on the case *achoo*!” “Ruff… Wall walkers”! said Chase “Woah.” exclaimed Mikey Everyone shushed Mikey they were watching this team while Ralph on the other side was fighting of Kraang, Shredder, and the foot clan Chase was still climbing up his allergies driving him crazy! Then Chase climbed down his pup pack opened and out came a zipline “Cool.” the turtles were shocked these patrol people and dogs had more stuff than they did “Ruff.. Zipline!” said Chase Chase was zinging across till he was on the roof of the old pizza place “Mayor Humdinger what are you doing here with the kittens?” questioned Chase “Um; I’m just watching the beautiful scenery of Adventure York!” claimed Mayor Humdinger “Actually Mayor Humdinger it’s Adventure City and we know you're from Foggy Bottom but you shouldn’t lie.” said Chase “Hum right…” Mayor Humdinger said then hid and called his cats All at once that the Kitten Catastrophe Crew came, they are the most evilest kittens there are Those kittens look exactly like the PAW PATROL so don’t let them fool you there is not a cat for Ryder and not yet for Everest Going on from a point the whole town can hear Mayor Humdinger’s evil roar it was really really loud “Muuhhahhahahaha!” Mayor Humdinger cried Then he called to the kitty catastrophe crew to help him Chase’s allergies (to cats) were going crazy again he tried to sniff them out but it just got worse, Marshall then in his Emt suit drove Chase away to Katie’s place and told her Chase got sick and now he needs to stay here while that happened Rocky and Rubble drove Chase’s vehicles back to him just in case he feels better Rocky took the SS (Superspy) vehicle and Rubble took the regular police car. Katie started taking care of Chase; Marshall wanted to stay and help but he knew that Ryder needed him so he went back. “Ryder do you need me or should I go back to Katie’s?” questioned Marshall “You should do what’s best for you.” Ryder replied So Marshall thought about it and said that he should help take care of Chase, so Marshall rode off. When Marshall arrived at Katie’s grooming/vet place he ran over to Chase who was lay down on a beanbag pillow on the floor with his blanket on him and some chicken-noodle soup Katie made for him. “Poor Chase; get well soon.” said Marshall softly “Marshall *cough, cough* you came back for me!” Chase was so excited to see Marshall back “Where’s the others and Ryder did they finish their mission; and also where are the turtles we met today?” Chase asked “On the mission still Ryder told me to do what’s best and right for me so I came back here to take care of you!” Marshall exclaimed “K, Marshall you're a really great friend *cough, cough*.” Chase’s symptoms were getting worse he started throwing up and getting dizzy “Ougguhhoouuggg!” Chase said Katie was wondering what was making that sound so she finished grooming Cali, and wanted to check up on Chase, then she heard it again from Chase’s direction while Marshall was making more chicken-noodle soup. “Ahh; Marshall come here quick, I don’t know what’s wrong with Chase!” said Katie Marshall took out the soup and brought it in the room where Chase and Katie were. Then Marshall stood shocking Chase kinda sounded and sorta looked like a zombie-dog. “I must do something quick he’s getting worse If this is worse I will call for backup!” Marshall said fearlessly Marshall tried not to trip on anything so he put bunny slippers on; he didn’t slip once “Ruff; thermometer, Wow Chase is really getting worse if were not in time he might start throwing up and getting dizzy!” Marshall cried Katie was terrified “What should we do?” cried Katie “I will call the team in they might be able to help!” Marshall said bravely “Ryder, I need you and the Paw Patrol and also the turtles also to help me and Katie; Chase is getting worse!” yelped Marshall “Were on the way, no job is too big; no pup is too small!” Ryder said “PAW PATROL (and turtles) to the lookout!” said Ryder “Ryder needs us!” yelled all the pups “Oh and guys you need to come to because you are part of our team now.” Skye said then smiled and did a little flip “Let’s go guys we are part of their team now we need to go!” Leo said bravely “High 3.” Every turtle yelled. As Ryder, Skye, Rocky, Rubble, Zuma, and Everest were driving (or flying in Skye’s case) the turtles were riding their skateboards. (Also technically in the one part of town Adventure Bay is light and NYC is dark but they switch around when one turns dark and then NYC turns light). When they arrived at Katie’s where Katie and Marshall were waiting they heard something at the other part of town like screams and lasers they didn’t know that Kraang came back to mutate the town (NYC part) they heard him. “Guys you take care of Chase I will fight off Kraang.” said Raph “But you’re on your own you’re usually with us!” Leo, Donnie, and Mikey cried together Then Marshall came over and said “Remember do your best and forget the rest!” said Marshall Then Leo said “Failure is not an option!” said Leo No right then and there Raph had respect from both worlds telling him to try his best. “You’re right guys; thx.” And Raph was off to fight Kraang. All the turtles were already at Katie’s Meanwhile at the lookout… The pups were at their meeting “We’ll need all you pups for this rescue!” Ryder exclaimed “Wait what about Everest?” Rocky asked “Hold on.. Everest we need you to go to Katie’s we’ll meet you there.” Ryder said “Ice or snow; I’m ready to go!” said Everest “Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll!” Ryder yelled All the pups barked in joy. Go Go Go Go (Skye, Rocky, Zuma, Rubble) All the pups slid on the giant slide and getting into their vehicles Both of Chase’s and Marshall’s vehicles were already by Katie’s All the other pups and Ryder have only 1 vehicle. Ryder ran to his ATV in the garage. Then they were off. Everyone except for Chase, Marshall, and Everest were going there because Chase, Marshall, and Everest were already at Katie’s place. When they arrived they saw Chase on the bean bag pillow he was a little green, they also saw Marshall and Katie waiting for them. “Hey Katie and Marshall, aww poor Chase.” said Skye “Oo; Chase looks horribly sick right now.” said Rubble “It’s kinda funny how he’s turning colors.” added Rubble Then Leo spoke up. “Rubble this is not funny, get us pizza 12 packages + more of pizza that is your punishment and when we run out you go back.” claimed Leo. ' ' “Why can't I just take a nice bubble bath?” asked Rubble “Because that’s not a punishment.” said Leo “Fine.” said Rubble almost grunting then he thought happy thoughts and said… “Rubble on the double!” said Rubble excitedly Then Rubble was off to get pizzas because he was on pizza duty. He searched in Adventure City till he saw the turtles/everyone’s favorite pizza place. “This must be the place.” Rubble said seeing it said PIZZA in bold blue and green neon colors. When Rubble came back the turtles grabbed the pizza and then thought that it’s not only for them so they each shared a slice with Chase (all Cheese and all Cheese with Bacon). Not liver for Chase he hates to much of it and the smell of it they also brought chicken for him. Besides Everest is the one who LOVES liver. So everyone was eating happily; Chase tried to eat but he couldn’t he was having sharp pains. “Ugg, Ouch!” Chase yelled really loudly “Chase!, are you okay!” Ryder and Katie asked Chase managed to say “If I don’t make it; just remember me guys it was fun and awesome being with you pups, Ryder, Katie, and even the turtles luv you all *sob,sob,sob,sob,sob*!” cried Chase. (Just to add a little information for the characters what they like and dislike and other facts)... Leo; Leader Age: 15-16 Eye color: Sapphire Blue Weapon: The Katanas Likes: His bros, No danger, No failure, Making Sensi proud, Training Dislikes: His bros not cooperating on training, them being silly (mostly Mikey), Getting in trouble Skin color: Emerald Green Species: Mutant Red-Eared Slider Donnie; The Brains Age: 15-16 Eye Color: Reddish Brown Weapon: The Bo Staff Likes: Science, April O'Neil, His bros Dislikes: April in trouble, Mikey trying to ruin his inventions Skin color: Tea Green Species: Mutant Red-Eared Slider Ralph; The Muscles Age: 15-16 Eye color: Bright Green Weapon: The Sai's Likes: Being alone with Spike the pet turtle Dislikes: Mikey annoying him Skin color: Kelly Green Species: Mutant Red-Eared Slider Mikey; The Wild One Age: 15-16 Eye Color: Baby Blue Weapon: The Nunchucks Likes: Pizza, Leo, Donnie, Raph, Ice Cream Kitty Dislikes: Anchovies (on pizza), bad things, sometimes training Skin Color: Light Green Species: Mutant Red-Eared Slider Master Splinter (aka Yoshi Hamato); Age: 50 Eye color: Reddish Brown Weapon(s): Cane, Sword, Whip, Staff Likes: The Turtles, April O’Neil, training Dislikes: Shredder, Foot Clan, other villains, danger Skin/Fur color: Brown, Black, White Species: Mutant Brown Rat Ryder; The Leader of the PAW PATROL #1 Age: 10 Eye Color: Brown Vehicle: (ATV/water/snowmobile) Likes: Helping the citizens of Adventure City, keeping the pups safe Dislikes: Brussel Sprouts, disorganization, the pups in danger Skin color: Normal Chase; The Police/Superspy pup #2 Breed: German Shepherd Age: ? Eye Color: Brown Vehicle: Police cruiser/Superspy cruiser Likes: Being loyal to Ryder, playing when there's no emergency, ancient curses, ruins, Skye Dislikes: Marshall being immature, going to the Dentist, things that make him sneeze (cat fur, feathers, flowers), eggs on his head, too much liver Marshall; The Fire pup/ EMT pup #3 Breed: Dalmation Age:? Eye Color: Baby Blue/Blue Vehicle: Fire Truck/ Medical Truck Likes: To have fun with Ryder and the other PAW Patrol pups, the name "Joey", Pumpkins and apples, flying kites, treats, playing "Pup Pup Boogie" Dislikes: Flying really high up, Being last in the elevator, Crashing and bumping into things and the pups, snakes (Marshall is really clumsy) Skye; Pilot pup #4 Breed: Cockapoo (Cocker Spaniel/Poodle) Age:? Eye Color: Pinkish-Magenta Vehicle: Helicopter Likes: (Chase) Flying during missions, bunnies, bats, being hugged and petted, being part of the mission, Ace Sorensen, weddings, penguins, flipping Dislikes: Eagles, bunnies in danger (or anything in danger) Rocky; The eco-pup #5 Breed: Mixed Breed Age:? Eye Color: Brownish Vehicle: Recycling truck Likes: Recycling items, cleaning up the area, treats, belly rubs Dislikes: Water/getting wet, especially from being sprayed by Marshall Rubble; The construction pup #6 Breed: English Bulldog Age:? Eye Color: Brownish Vehicle: Digger Likes: Taking naps, snowboarding, skateboarding, bubble baths, eating Dislikes: Being sprayed by Marshall, spiders, being hungry Zuma; The water pup #7 Breed: Chocolate Lab Age: ? Eye Color: Greenish Brown Vehicle: Hovercraft Likes: Scuba diving with Ryder during missions, walruses, seals, sleeping, getting wet (because he loves water), playing pup pup boogie, treats, and watching "Tug-a-Pillow". Dislikes: Ryder in danger, ghosts Everest; The snow pup #8 Breed: Husky Age:? Eye Color: Blue/Sky Blue/Baby Blue Vehicle: Snow plow Likes: Jake, eating liver, belly-bogganing, granola bars, digging, rescuing Dislikes: Show-offs That are facts about the pups/Ryder/the Turtles/and Hamato Yoshi